


And yet We could’ve had Everything

by PseudoPsychosis



Series: Thoschei oneshots [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with feels, F/M, Fighting, Hate Sex, Last Time, Older friends, Pain, They are so in love, This is a fluff-free zone, old enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoPsychosis/pseuds/PseudoPsychosis
Summary: He flinches and something twists painfully inside her as the pain written across his features is quickly disguised by cool indifference as he turns away from her, facing the light of the window."I didn't mean for it to happen like this.""Maybe not. But it happened all the same."
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: Thoschei oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811443
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	And yet We could’ve had Everything

"You never change do you ? It's always the same, I foolishly put my faith in you thinking maybe, just maybe this time will be different and you let me down every time."

Her voice shakes as she turns away, eyes burning with tears.

"I wanted this to be real. I wanted it to be real so badly that I fooled myself into thinking that you could be trusted."

"It was real, I never-"

"How can you say that when everything that's happened since I first saw you at that stupid reception was all just another one of your lies ?"

"Theta-"

"No you don't get to call me that. Not after this. You have lost the right to my name."

He flinches and something twists painfully inside her as the pain written across his features is quickly disguised by cool indifference as he turns away from her, facing the light of the window.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this."

"Maybe not. But it happened all the same."

She steps forwards until she is standing alongside him, face framed by the pale light cast by the night. 

"I never want to see you again."

He turns sharply, eyes filled with some indiscernible emotion as regards her.

"Do-"

"No. No you don't get to talk. You don't get to lie to me, you don't get fool me into trusting you again. Not now, not ever. So you listen to me know and hear me when I say that you are going to stay far far away from me. No more schemes, no more ways for you to pull me back into this stupid game. This is the end you hear me ? Our story ends here. You never come near me again or I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand."

She doesn't realise she is crying until she feels the tears sliding down her face. She looks down, breathing ragged and uneven as her hands shake. 

"So this is it then. It's over. We never see each other again. Just like that ?"

His voice breaks and still he refuses to meet her eyes, gaze remaining resolutely focused at the ground.

"Just like that." She says, the knot in her stomach twisting. 

He laughs bitterly and she feels something inside her break when he finally drags his gaze up to hers, face shining with tears as he smiles sadly, eyes running over her figure as if he is committing this moment to his memory.

"Well then I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess it is."

He exhales, eyes dark as he steps closer to her, his breath warm against her skin, his scent enveloping her as he traces her the curve of her jawline with the tip of his thumb.

And then he crashes his lips to hers.

She leans back against the table as his hands trail down to her waist, lips slanting against hers as she fists her hands in his stupid purple jacket. She can feel his hearts beating, blood rushing in her ears as he trails kisses down the side of her neck. She should stop this, she thinks faintly as he nips lightly at the sensitive skin, all too aware of the mistake she is making. But then her eyes meet his and she sees the arrogant smirk that forms on his face as she glares at him and she makes her decision, pulling his lips to hers again, his tongue sliding against hers as she curls her fingers in his hair. She wraps a leg around his waist, pulling him closer as his teeth graze her lower lip, biting down as she digs her nails into his skin.

They stumble backwards, crashing into the strong surface of a wall as their lips meet in bruising kisses. He lets go of her hands, watching as she steps out of her trousers, tossing her coat and shirt to the ground before turning to face him again, eyes dripping fury as she drags his lips back to meet hers, brain consumed by the raging inferno that threatened to overwhelm them.

He lays her down on the bed, biting down on junction where her neck meets her collar bone as he shrugs off the rest of his clothes. He holds her arms above her head as she swears, cheeks flushed and lips bruised. She is a work of art and he is the artist, mapping out every inch of her with his mouth. Her arms break free as his teeth scrape against a nipple. They dug into his shoulders, forcing him further down as he trails kisses down her sternum as he sinks to his knees. 

He reaches her clit and her hips buck wildly, back arching as she lifts her hips to meet his mouth in an unabashedly, unrestrained feral motion. She groans, as he swirls his tongue over exposed skin. Her arms carve angry lines down his forearms, teeth leaving bruises that will be near impossible to cover up.

She wants him to know, wants him to understand what it feels like to be exposed to everyone the same way she'd felt when he'd made her kneel at the Gallery. But then he bites down on her clit and any coherent thought flies from her mind. Her hands fist in his hair, pulling his lips roughly upwards to meet hers with a skillful hostility. He slips a finger inside her, eyes glinting as he withdraws it and thrusts into her again with a single digit before pushing her back onto the bed, laying her down flat before aligning himself with her. He pushes into her with an audible groan as she bites down on his shoulder, eyes shut in blissful ignorance at the mistakes she is making, gasping as he starts to move, slipping into a fast, punishing rhythm. It is rough and callous and they fight every step of the way as the Doctor stops fighting and surrenders willingly to her mistakes. Here she is vulnerable, her soul bared to him as his was to hers.

"Oh God."

Her voice is nothing more than a raspy whisper amongst groans of pleasure, and suddenly the movement stops and the heat that is building in her core subsides. Her eyes fly open to see him watching her in a wordless challenge. The white hot fury and all the pain he'd caused comes flooding back as she flips them over, sinking down onto him roughly as she begins to rock her hips rapidly. His hands come to dig into the sides of her hips as she smears their lips together in a messy kiss, teeth knocking against each other as she rides him hard and fast.

"Contact."

The walls around her mind remain standing, rigid against his teasing as she ignores him, chasing after her own pleasure. 

He grins up at her, eyes glinting dangerously as leaves marks across her collarbone and shoulders, teeth scraping against bare skin as she gasps, lips parting as her arms wrap around his neck, hair falling across her face as he thrusts upwards, strong hands trailing up her back.

"Contact."

She can barely hear herself think let alone focus on maintaining her barriers and the walls come down with little more than a push on his side. He can feel the torrent of emotions as they barrel into him. The pain, the pleasure, fury infects very part of his mind. He gasps, eyes flitting up to meet hers as he thrusts a up into her, a smile blooming across his features as her back arches, nails digging into his chest as she comes with a scream, falling forwards onto him and burying her face in his shoulder as he follows soon after, her name on his lips as he pulls out slumps onto the mattress beside her.

Later, after she has come back to her senses and regained some semblance of coherent thought, she refuses to meet his eyes as she slips her clothes back on wordlessly, cheeks flaming as she reaches past him for her coat, forcing herself not to turn towards him even though she can feel his gaze drilling into her back. She refuses to look at him even as he comes up behind her, breath warm on her neck. She tenses, breath catching as his lips graze the tip of her ear, not daring to breathe.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you." He murmurs and she can feel his hearts pounding behind her, blood roaring in her ears as she turns towards him at last, placing one hand on his arm. They stay still for a moment, trapped in this stolen moment. His eyes bore into hers, so full of sadness and sincerity that she has to look away, eyes burning.

"I know." She whispers, staring at the wooden floorboards as something inside her twists painfully. She drags her gaze up to his, stepping away slightly as the roaring in her ears grows louder.

"But you hurt me anyway." Her voice breaks and he can only watch as she walks away from him, the door clicking shut behind her.


End file.
